The Best Birthday Gift
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Akhirnya mereka mengerti untuk apa semua hadiah yang bersemayam di lemari mereka. Dan selama Taufan bernapas, selama itulah mereka akan tetap hidup. Karena Taufan adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah mereka dapatkan dan akan terus menjadi yang terbaik/for #HBDOurHero /AU/Elemental Siblings!


Halilintar menatap kembali sebuah _skateboard_ biru dengan aksen putih yang nampak seperti hembusan angin. Ia sebenarnya jengah dengan kebiasaannya seminggu belakangan ini. Padahal toko ini terbilang cukup jauh dari rumah maupun sekolahnya, namun tetap saja ia berjalan memutar hanya untuk menatap benda yang bahkan Halilintar yakin tak akan pernah ia gunakan. Ia merogoh saku celana seragam sekolahnya untuk mengambil sejumlah besar uang yang entah kenapa nekat ia kumpulkan sejak pertama kali melihat _skateboard_ tersebut.

Ia mengacak rambutnya yang tak tertutup topi. Ia merasa menjadi orang linglung sekarang. Kenapa kejadian ini selalu terulang tiap tahun? Dengan hembusan napasnya yang cukup panjang, anak sulung ini melangkahkan kakinya. Berharap pilihannya kali ini tak akan berakhir di lemarinya seperti tahun-tahun lalu.

* * *

The Best Birthday Gift

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta! Tapi dek Upan milik saya^^ /dibuang

Warning: ElementalSiblings! HaliTauGem, OOC(I hope not), beberapa kata tak sesuai EYD dan KBBI, banyak pengulangan kata(saya harap tidak), typo(saya mencoba memperbaikinya), POV yang berganti tanpa pemberitahuan.

 _Italic: Flashback_

Karena ini OS yang agak panjang dan membosankan, simpan dan bacalah diwaktu luang anda bersama sepoci teh dan sekaleng biskuit. NB: bukan biskuit Yaya.

For #HBDOurHero

ENJOY^^

XXXXX

* * *

Pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah dan hitam itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke ranjang. Ia mengerang frustasi dan kembali mengacak rambutnya yang entah untuk keberapa dalam sehari ini. Mata sewarna karamel miliknya menatap lemari besar diseberang ranjang dengan jengah. Hanya sesaat memandang dan setelahnya ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang monoton.

Sebenarnya ini sudah terjadi setiap tahun. Ia akan meratapi kebodohannya setelah barang-barang yang ia beli bersemayam di lemari yang tadi ia tatap. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, ya seharusnya. Namun tetap saja, ia tetap merasa sedikit tidak rela kehilangan uangnya yang berjumlah sebanyak itu hanya untuk benda tak berguna.

"Kak?"

Panggilan dengan suara tenang yang lembut tersebut mengalihkan sedikit fokus Halilintar. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang seumur dengannya dengan wajah serupa tengah melongokan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Itu adiknya, ah, kembarannya maksudnya.

"Hm?"

"Emm... Itu, ayah dan ibu memanggil kita untuk turun ke bawah."

"Baiklah. Kau duluan saja, Gempa."

Yang merasa dipanggil menganggukan kepalanya kemudian dengan pelan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

Hening melanda ruang tengah yang cukup besar itu. Televisi di hadapan merekapun tak ada yang berniat menyalakannya, meski hanya sekedar untuk mengisi keheningan. Gempa menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel berwarna emasnya. Sementara kedua orang paruh baya berbeda gender masih terdiam di sofa besar. Suara langkah kaki dari tangga menyita perhatian mereka. Seketika senyum lembut hadir di wajah kedua orang paruh baya tersebut.

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul!" seru sang ibu dengan ceria.

Halilintar yang baru saja bergabung segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal disebelah Gempa.

"Baiklah, hari ini kali..."

"Tunggu ayah," sahut Gempa menginterupsi ucapan ayahnya. Mata karamelnya sibuk mengedar kesegala penjuru ruangan berusaha mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Masing kurang Taufan."

Ucapan itu membekukan kedua orang tuanya sejenak, namun setelahnya mereka terlihat berusaha menguasai diri mereka. Sementara sang kembaran pertama hanya memutar matanya bosan dengan kebiasaan adiknya. Ya, kebiasaan yang selalu menganggap makhluk menyebalkan bernama Taufan itu adalah bagian dari keluarga. Bukan apa-apa, makhluk itu memang sudah menjadi penganggu bagi Halilintar sejak lama.

"Untuk apa menunggunya? Otaknya yang kecil itu juga tak akan mampu mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan," kata Halilintar dengan kasar yang tentu saja mendapat delikan tajam sang adik.

"Jangan begitu, nanti dia marah dan mencakarmu," ingat Gempa pada Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya mendecih tak suka. Adiknya itu lebih membela makhluk berotak kecil itu daripada kakaknya sendiri. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua lebih akrab daripada dirinya dengan Gempa yang notabenenya adalah kembar sejak lahir. Halilintar iri, tentu saja. Ia hanya tak suka kalah dengan Taufan yang hanya-

"Meow,"

"Ah, Taufan!"

-seeokor kucing.

Gempa memeluk kucing berwarna putih dengan mata biru itu dengan erat. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum maklum dan kemudian berdehem untuk mengembalikan atensi kedua anaknya.

"Sudah?" tanya sang ayah. Gempa mengangguk sembari membelai Taufan yang nampak nyaman. Sedang Halilintar? Hanya berwajah jengah.

"Sekarang, kalian sudah berumur 17 tahun kan?" kata sang ibu dengan lembut. Ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya pada sang suami, berharap ia yang meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Halilintar, Gempa, selamat ulang tahun," kata ayahnya dengan gembira.

Gempa terlihat gembira. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik cukup tinggi hingga matanya menyipit. Sementara wajah Halilintar memerah, ia menurunkan lidah topinya hingga menutupi ekspresinya. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum dan saling memandang kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ayah dan Ibu ingin kalian berganti pakaian dengan baju dan jaket yang ibu belikan semalam," kata sang ibu.

"Setelah itu segera bersiap dan turun kebawah ya?" timpal sang ayah.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Gempa.

Sang ibu tersenyum simpul. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca yang membuat Halilintar merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kita akan lihat hadiah kalian."

.

.

.

Halilintar tak yakin dengan kata 'hadiah' yang diucapkan sang ibu. Gedung besar bertingkat dengan dominan warna putih dan bebauan obat dimana-mana jelas bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan sebuah hadiah. Sebenarnya ia sendiri benci dengan tempat yang disebut rumah sakit ini. Setiap kali ia menginjakan kakinya ditempat ini, napasnya terasa berat dan rasa ketakutan yang asing menyergapnya. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.

Lift yang mereka naiki untuk menuju lantai 4 memang lengang. Tentu saja, ini bukan jam besuk, tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya ada dirinya, Gempa, kedua orang tuanya, dan 2 perawat. Halilintar mencoba menarik napasnya yang terasa sesak. Ia mencoba mencari atensi lain agar pikirannya lepas dari kata rumah sakit.

Ia melihat Gempa yang nampak gelisah, yang ditandai dengan kebiasaannya mempermainkan resleting jaketnya. Halilintar tersenyum samar, dia memang serupa dengan adiknya ini, memiliki ketakutan pada rumah sakit. Mata karamelnya menatap Gempa keseluruhan, topinya, jaketnya, dan baju dibaliknya, ia rasa dengan begini semua orang bisa membedakan ia dan Gempa.

Lift itu berhenti dan terbuka dilantai empat. Ayah dan ibunya mengajak kedua kembar Boboiboy itu untuk mengikuti mereka. Banyak pertanyaan yang sebenarnya terlintas dipikiran Gempa. Apalagi tentang relasi hadiah dan rumah sakit. Sejujurnya, ia tak suka rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu mengapa, ia hanya tak suka.

Gempa meringis ketika resleting yang ia mainkan sedari tadi mengenai jarinya yang melepuh. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya sejak tadi dari Halilintar. Karena ia tahu kakaknya itu agak protektif dengannya. Ia pasti akan marah besar dan melarang Gempa untuk kerja paruh waktu sebagai asisten dapur di sebuah restoran yang telah membuat jarinya melepuh. Gempa tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan dengan gaji lumayan ini. Uangnya masih belum cukup untuk membeli hadiah bagi Halilintar dan juga sepasang sepatu lari berwarna biru yang entah mengapa begitu ingin ia beli, meski ia tak menginginkannya.

Pemuda dengan topi terbalik dengan warna dasar hitam bercorak emas dan 3 tanduk bak punggung dinosaurus itu nampak terlalu asik melamun hingga tak menyadari kedua orang tuanya yang telah berhenti. Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu sebuah ruangan. Pintu yang nampak mencolok dengan warna biru langit dan lukisan awan putih.

"Bukalah," ujar sang ayah. Ia dan istrinya sedikit menepi agar kedua anaknya dapat membuka pintu itu.

Halilintar mengernyit heran ketika mendapat perintah dari sang ayah. Apa ini yang dimaksud 'hadiah' tadi? Dengan ragu anak sulung itu menyentuh kenop pintu. Sebelum memutarnya, ia menatap ibunya yang entah mengapa terlihat akan menangis. Halilintar mengabaikannya dan dengan perlahan membuka pintunya.

Ruangan itu nampak sangat berbeda dengan bilik rumah sakit pada umumnya. Dinding-dindingnya dicat dan dilukis sedemikian rupa membentuk visualisasi bukit hijau yang ditumbuhi bebungaan dan pohon besar dengan latar belakang langit biru tanpa awan yang membentang. Ini tak seperti kamar rumah sakit, ini lebih mirip kamar tidur yang nyaman. Ada lemari besar disalah satu sudut ruangan, lemari es kecil disudut lainnya, pintu kecil yang sepertinya pembatas untuk kamar mandi, meja kerja dengan sebuah perangkat komputer, satu set sofa putih, dan dua ranjang. Fokus Halilintar tertuju pada salah satu ranjang dengan seseorang di atasnya yang tengah terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat bantu medis.

Ibu dan ayah mereka melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu dan mendekati ranjang berpenghuni itu. Sang ibu menyingkap selimut putih dari tubuh orang itu. Tubuhnya nampak kurus dan kecil dengan jaket yang Gempa rasa senada dengan miliknya dan Halilintar, namun berwarna biru dan putih beraksen kuning dengan resleting yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya dan kaos putih dibalik jaket. Ayah mereka tersenyum kemudian tangannya memegang topi orang itu yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Topinya terlihat sama dengan milik Gempa dan Halilintar namun berwarna biru. Sang ayah menggeser pelan topi itu dan mengarahkannya miring.

Halilintar dan Gempa membeku. Seluruh tubuh mereka kaku seakan tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Wajah itu, hidungnya, matanya, bibirnya, potongan rambutnya, semua itu, nampak sama dengan mereka berdua.

"Dia saudara kembar kalian, adiknya kak Hali dan kakak dari Gempa, namanya Taufan. Mari ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya."

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Halilintar melihat Gempa menguap. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa putih sementara Gempa duduk disamping ranjang Taufan sembari terus menggenggam tangan putih pucat itu. Halilintar jujur tak dapat menerima semua ini. Selama ini yang ia ingat dan ketahui adalah dirinya hanya memiliki satu kembaran, Gempa. Dan sekarang, ayah ibunya justru memberinya 'hadiah' yang tak terduga.

Ia ingin menyangkal bahwa seseorang yang terbaring itu bukan kembarannya, namun sekali lagi, melihatnya wajahnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan segalanya. Halilintar merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah mulai sekarang. Dan diatas segalanya, hal yang paling ia benci adalah sebuah perubahan. Ia tak siap dengan semua ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gempa saat melihat sang kakak yang berniat keluar.

"Mencari udara segar."

.

.

.

Mencari udara segar? Sungguh Halilintar ingin tertawa mengingat alasan yang ia ambil tadi. Daripada disebut segar, udara disini justru terasa sesak. Namun benar, sepertinya ia memang butuh udara segar, dan taman samping rumah sakit sepertinya ide yang cukup baik.

Halilintar berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sudah sepi. Entah sudah berapa kali sejak ia keluar dari kamar Taufan dirinya mendengar jeritan tak terima dari para keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh sanak saudara mereka. Ia juga sudah hampir mual melihat para perawat dan dokter yang berlarian membawa pasien penuh darah atau tubuh tak bernyawa. Bahkan ia yakin sekarang dirinya telah tersesat, ah, sial sekali.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Halilintar berjengit ketika didengarnya suara gaduh barang-barang yang dijatuhkan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang telinganya baik-baik. Semakin ia menajamkan indera pendengarnya, semakin dalam pula kerutan bingung didahinya. Jika tak salah, ini adalah suara ayah ibunya. Dengan ragu Halilintar mendekatkan diri kesebuah pintu berwarna putih dimana sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya berasal.

"AKU TAK MAU!"

"Yaya, kita sudah membicarakan inikan?"

Suara itu, suara ayah dan ibunya.

"Ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan jantung Taufan."

Halilintar kenal suara ini, suara dokter pribadi keluarganya, dokter Ying.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKARANG! Hiks, hiks..."

"Semua ini sudah cukup untuk Taufan."

Sudah cukup? Taufan?

"Sudah tak ada harapan, sudah 10 tahun, Yaya."

10 tahun? Halilintar semakin tak mengerti.

"Kita akan melepas alat penunjang hidup Taufan."

"JANGAN!"

Wanita berkerudung merah muda dengan frustasi melempari apa saja didepannya hingga ia melempar sebuah tas kearah pintu masuk.

 **BUUGG**

"Kalian ingin membunuh Taufan?"

Sang ayah dan ibu terkejut mendapati anak mereka yang sudah berada di ambang pintu yang tadinya menjadi sasaran lemparan tas akibat kemarahan sang ibu.

Halilintar mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat tanpa sengaja membuka pintu ketika ibunya membanting tasnya. Apa tenaga lemparan tas sang ibu begitu kuat? Atau tasnya yang memang berat? Yang Halilintar tahu, dadanya terasa sesak setelah menanyakan pertanyaan dengan 4 kata itu. Mereka ingin membunuh Taufan? Dada Halilintar semakin sakit.

.

.

.

Halilintar hampir berteriak marah sebenarnya. Ia bingung dengan Gempa yang bertingkah menyebalkan sedari tadi. Seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya dikeluarkan dan dibiarkan berantakan dilantai begitu saja. Ini bukan tipikal Gempa yang selalu rapi dalam segala hal.

"Apa kakak benar-benar tak punya?" tanya Gempa yang nampaknya mulai frustasi.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar acuh, ia sedang dalam mood terjeleknya sekarang.

"Baju kakak yang lebih kecil."

Sang kakak tertua hanya menaikan alisnya pertanda bingung. Namun ia tak ingin memusingkannya, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju lemari diseberang ranjangnya. Halilintar membukanya dan Gempa bisa melihat dengan jelas tumpukan baju dibagian atas juga barang-barang yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berbagai rupa.

"Kado?"

Halilintar hanya menoleh sejenak pada Gempa kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeluarkan tumpukan baju itu.

"Bukannya kau juga punya? Aku melihatnya kau tumpuk di lemari dan kerja kerasmu untuk sebuah sepatu lari belakangan ini," kata Halilintar acuh.

Gempa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia menatap tangannya yang melepuh kemudian menghela napasnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging ketika menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa kakaknya punya kebiasaan sama setiap ulang tahun mereka. Membeli barang-barang aneh untuk dibungkus kertas kado namun kemudian hanya berakhir di lemari tanpa alasan yang tak bisa mereka jelaskan. Ah tidak, mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa menjelaskan, kakaknya itu mungkin belum menyadarinya.

"Untuk apa baju-baju ini?" tanya Halilintar sembari memilah-milah bajunya.

"Untuk kak Taufan."

Halilintar terpaku. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan menghembuskan napasnya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak, ia melangkah meninggalkan kegiatannya memilah baju menuju ranjangnya. Ia berbaring memunggungi Gempa yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kak Taufan kan lebih kecil dari kita, badannya kurus," kata Gempa dengan lembut. Ia mengacuhkan kakaknya yang terlihat aneh kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan yang ditinggalkan sang kakak.

"Di lemarinya hampir tidak ada baju yang berwarna cerah, semuanya identik dengan warna putih," Gempa terus berucap. Ia hanya ingin bicara.

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang mendapati dirinya memakai baju bagus ketika dia bangun nanti, dia akan tersenyum cerah dan mungkin dia akan terta... akkkhhh..."

Gempa merasa tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika Halilintar yang tiba-tiba beranjak mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Kakak tertuanya itu mencengkeram kerah jaket Gempa hingga kaki adiknya itu tak menapak lantai. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang bebas ia memukul Gempa hingga tersungkur dan berdarah di hidungnya.

"KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGERTI! TAUFAN AKAN MATI!" teriak Halilintar. Ia tak peduli adiknya terluka atau apapun, ia hanya ingin menyadarkan padanya fakta menyakitkan yang membuatnya adiknya itu nampak seperti orang gila.

"Ayah ibu akan sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Taufan dan menyerahkan jantungnya pada orang lain, kau sudah tahu, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Gempa," ucap Halilintar lirih. Ia benar-benar tak punya tenaga untuk berbicara kembali.

Gempa tahu, ia tak bodoh, kedua orang tuanya telah mengatakannya kemarin. Mereka tak mampu lagi membiayai seluruh kehidupan Taufan, harapan mereka telah sirna, mereka juga mengatakan bahwa ada yang menantikan jantung Taufan, setidaknya hidup kakakknya akan lebih berguna, kata mereka. Penantian selama 10 tahun membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin putus asa, semakin lama Taufan koma, semakin kecil kemungkinannya untuk bangun, dan semakin kecil pula harapan yang mereka punya. Mereka mempertemukan Halilintar dan Gempa pada Taufan agar setidaknya mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka masih memiliki satu saudara kembar sebelum Taufan tak lagi bernapas.

Ia menghapus darah yang mengalir di hidungnya dan kemudian bangkit. Tatapannya tak selembut Gempa yang biasa. Ia tak perduli dengan segala alasan yang ayah ibunya berikan untuk menyerah pada Taufan. Dengan cepat kembar ketiga itu menghempaskan tubuh kakaknya ke lantai.

Halilintar membelalak terkejut melihat adiknya yang nampak menyeramkan. Dan Halilintar hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika Gempa mendudukinya dan meninju wajahnya berkali-kali. Ia tak mengerti, Gempa tak pandai dalam bela diri, kekuatannya tak lebih dari Halilintar, namun rasanya pukulan adiknya benar-benar menyakitkan sekarang.

"Aku tak peduli pada semua yang menyerah pada Taufan."

Entah sudah keberapa pukulan mendarat di wajah Halilintar.

"Aku tak akan menyerah padanya," ucap lirih Gempa. Ia sudah lelah dan melepaskan kakaknya.

Ia kemudian berdiri menjulang dihadapan kakaknya. Topinya yang sempat jatuh dipungutnya kemudian Gempa memakainya dengan menghadap kedepan dan lidah topinya yang ia rendahkan, nampak seperti Halilintar.

"Aku tahu, justru karena itu aku melakukan semua ini."

"Aku ingin mereka sadar bahwa aku masih memiliki harapan untuk Taufan, dan lebih dari segalanya, dia adalah kembaranku, sepertiga hidupku. Diriku ini hanya sepertiga, kau sepertiganya lagi, dan Taufan adalah kepingan terakhirnya."

"Semua ini agar mereka tahu, betapa aku membutuhkan Taufan, dan aku ingin menunjukan pada Taufan bahwa aku masih memiliki harapan untuknya, aku hanya ingin hidup utuh, Hali."

Halilintar termangu menatap Gempa yang berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Gempa berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada alasan kenapa kita selalu membeli hadiah-hadiah aneh itu, aku sudah menemukannya, sekarang giliranmu, kak Hali."

.

.

.

Halilintar tak percaya kakinya tetap membawanya ke bangunan bercat putih ini. Setelah berhari-hari dirinya benar-benar menghindari rumah sakit ini, pada akhirnya ia tetap menapakan kakinya di tempat ini. Halilintar ingin menyerah, ia ingin menangis, ia ingin berteriak, namun ia sadar, apa yang akan dilakukannya tak akan merubah apapun.

Ia melintasi setiap koridor rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Tangga darurat dipilihnya, semakin lama waktu yang diperlukannya semakin banyak yang bisa dipikirkan otaknya. Cukup lama hingga ia sampai di pintu berwarna biru itu.

Halilintar membukanya. Hanya deru mesin pendingin ruangan yang didengarnya. Tak ada siapapun disana, tak ada Gempa yang terantuk-antuk didekat ranjang, tak ada ibunya yang merajut di sofa panjang, atau ayahnya yang duduk di meja komputer, hanya ada dirinya dan Taufan.

Ia menarik napasnya agar paru-parunya terisi sebelum ia memberanikan masuk menemuinya. Wajahnya tak berubah, masih putih pucat tanpa ekpresi, mata itu masih terpejam tanpa memperlihatkan irisnya yang belum pernah Halilintar lihat.

Sungguh, ia ingin menyerah sekarang. Halilintar telah mencari keseluruh hasil mesin pencarian. Semakin ia membaca, semakin banyak fakta yang memaksanya untuk menyerah. Koma, cedera kepala berat, stroke, kelumpuhan vegetative, hingga euthanasia, ia tahu, tak ada harapan untuk Taufan. Semakin lama koma sang pasien, semakin sedikit peluangnya untuk sembuh. Jika sembuh pun, hanya sedikit peluangnya untuk kembali normal.

Tak ada yang bisa memastikan berapa lama Taufan akan tetap seperti ini. Ia dan Gempa semakin beranjak dewasa, kebutuhan selalu meningkat setiap tahunnya, segala yang ayah ibunya perjuangkan tak akan cukup jika mereka masih memiliki Taufan sebagai tanggunggan. Jika ini masalahnya, Halilintar rela melepaskan sekolah yang dienyamnya sekarang, ia rela melakukan apapun. Namun, tak sekedar masalah ekonomi, yang membuat Halilintar yakin untuk menyerah adalah waktu. Semakin banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Taufan di tempat tidur, semakin banyak pula harapan yang terbuang, yang pada akhirnya semakin memendekan umurnya.

Jadi, bolehkah Halilintar menyerah sekarang sebelum segalanya semakin sulit untuknya. Sebelum perasaannya pada Taufan semakin mengikatnya dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Halilintar tanpa sadar. Ya, ia ingin menyerah sekarang. Dahulu, kehidupannya baik-baik saja tanpa Taufan, maka sekarangpun begitu.

.

.

.

" _Tapi itu topi spesial!" jerit seorang anak berkaos putih dengan celana biru pada dua orang anak lain yang terlihat identik._

" _Tapi kak, tersangkut tinggi sekali, pohonnya tinggi," kata seorang anak yang memakai kaos kuning dengan topi berwarna dasar hitam dan beraksen kuning. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir memandang satu-satunya anak yang tak memakai topi._

" _Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil," ucap salah satu anak yang memakai kaos merah dengan topi berwarna hitam bergradasi merah. Berbeda dengan si anak kaos kuning yang nampak khawatir, wajahnya nampak malas._

" _Itu istimewa pokoknya! Ibu membelikannya untuk kita bertiga. Kalau punyaku hilang, aku bukan lagi bagian dari kalian!"_

 _Semua nampak buram, angin kencang menerbangkan tumpukan daun kering hingga menutupi seluruh pemandangan._

" _Kak Hali, pegang yang erat ya tangganya!"_

 _Anak berkaos biru itu berteriak dari tangga dibagian atas. Tubuhnya sudah memasuki rimbunan daun yang tebal yang menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya._

" _Berisik! Cepat nih!" teriak anak berkaos merah yang memegangi tangga dibantu seorang berkaos kuning._

 _Angin bertiup semakin kencang, langit mulai dipenuhi mendung kehitaman._

 _Orang-orang berpakaian putih berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak. Dua orang dewasa berbeda gender tengah menangis dihadapan seorang berpakaian putih berwajah oriental. Seorang anak berkaos kuning menarik rok sang perempuan dewasa._

" _Ibu, kak Taufan kok tidak bangun? Ini masih siang lho."_

" _Apa sakit Taufan parah bu? Tapi Taufan kan hanya terjatuh. Maafkan Hali yang tidak bisa menjaga Taufan, bu."_

 _Pelukan wanita itu mengaburkan pandangan._

" _Taufan? Taufan?" teriak anak bertopi hitam kuning. Ia sesekali menunduk mencari sesuatu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia hampir menangis._

" _Hiks, hiks, Taufan?"_

" _Gempa! Aku menemukannya!"_

 _Seorang anak yang nampak kotor dengan banyak bekas cakaran yang berdarah dengan topi merah hitam terengah-engah diambang pintu. Di pelukannya seekor kucing berwarna putih beriris biru meronta ingin dilepaskan._

 _Kucing itu mencakar kembali wajahnya membuatnya memejamkan matanya hingga semua nampak gelap._

" _Ibu, aku mau baju itu!"_

" _Aku juga."_

" _Eh, untuk apa? Hali dan Gempa kan tidak suka tadi."_

" _Untuk kak Taufan saat dia bangun nanti."_

 _..._

" _Hali, Gempa, berhenti membeli hal yang tidak kalian sukai."_

" _Ini untuk Taufan, bu."_

" _Iya, si kucing nakal itu."_

 _..._

" _Untuk apa lagi ini?"_

" _Untuk, eh, untuk, entahlah bu, Gempa cuma mau beli saja."_

" _Emmm... Entahlah, rasanya kepalaku sakit saat memikirkannya."_

 _..._

" _Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?"_

" _Kami akan menyalakan senter kemudian berteriak agar kak Taufan menemukan kami."_

" _Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!"_

" _Ih, kak Hali ini, tapi kalian akan sedih kan?"_

" _Mungkin kami bisa gila nanti, hahaha..."_

" _Aku akan marah kemudian setelah menemukanmu akan aku ikat kau dengan tali agar tak tersesat, lihat saja!"_

" _Ahahaha... Aku tak akan tersesat atau mati sebelum kalian! Janji deh!"_

Halilintar tersentak, tubuhnya tegak dengan tergesa, udara diambilnya dengan rakus. Ia melihat seorang didepannya yang masih terbaring diranjang tanpa pergerakan. Mimpi ini, tidak, bukan, ini ingatannya yang tak utuh. Halilintar mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti untuk apa seluruh hadiah yang ia beli tiap hari ulang tahun, ia mengerti kenapa kucing itu bernama Taufan, ia mengerti mengapa rasa tak suka selalu hadir saat mereka di rumah sakit.

Selama ini mereka tak pernah baik-baik saja, selama ini mereka sakit, selama ini mereka tak pernah utuh. Kehilangan Taufan membuat Halilintar dan Gempa mencari sosok sang kembaran kedua, melalui apapun yang mereka bisa. Mereka tak baik-baik saja, mereka terluka, mental mereka terganggu, semua karena sepertiga jiwa mereka sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya yang panjang.

.

.

.

Gempa mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia mendongak berharap mendapat sinar matahari yang melewati celah-celah dedaunan rimbun dari pohon yang menaunginya kini. Terasa hangat dan menyegarkan. Andai kakaknya bisa merasakan semua ini, ia yakin kakaknya itu akan menjadi orang yang paling menyukai sinar matahari.

Hari ini ia lebih memilih membolos sekolah, ia tak perduli jika absensinya kosong. Ia juga tak perduli jika ditegur, justru lebih jika ia dikeluarkan saja, itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu ayah ibunya tak harus bekerja ekstra hingga keluar kota seperti sekarang dan Taufan tak harus melakukan prosedur ethuanasianya, ya itu lebih baik.

Sekali lagi ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Dari tempat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kamar kakaknya yang nampak mencolok. Sebelum Gempa keluar untuk lari pagi tadi, ia membuka seluruh tirai agar setidaknya sinar matahari mau menerobos masuk. Ia mencoba memfokuskan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Di kamar itu, bukan hanya ada Taufan yang terbaring, ada seseorang yang membelakangi jendela kaca. Tanpa harus Gempa mendekatinya, ia tahu siapa itu. Kakaknya, Halilintar.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Gempa dengan dingin.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah muak dengan semua orang yang mencoba membunuh Taufan. Dan mirisnya, kakak pertamanya adalah salah satu dari mereka. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali membawa Taufan jauh dari mereka. Jika memang tak ada yang menginginkan Taufan, maka Gempa akan yang paling menginginkannya. Ia lah yang paling menginginkan Taufan, ia lah yang paling membutuhkan Taufan, dan ia lah yang paling mencintai Taufan. Jadi, Gempa tak akan membiarkan seorangpun dekat dengan Taufan, termasuk Halilintar.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Halilintar. Pemuda itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan dalam. Tangan Halilintar yang mengenggam tangan Taufan membuat Gempa muak. Untuk apa orang itu memegang Taufan jika nantinya ia yang akan menyetujui prosedur euthanasia Taufan.

Gempa menapak cepat mendekati Halilintar. Ia kemudian menampik tangan Halilintar agar melepas tangan kakak keduanya. Manik karamel Gempa menatap kakaknya tak suka.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Meminta maaf padanya karena kau akan membunuhnya? Bagus," ucap Gempa sarkastis.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Halilintar padahal Gempa yakin ia mendengar ucapan kasarnya. Dengan marah ditariknya kerah belakang sang kakak hingga Halilintar terjungkal. Tetap tak ada respon. Gempa tak perduli, ia tak akan perduli.

"Aku tak ingin melepaskannya."

Gempa menatap kakaknya yang baru saja berkata dengan lirih. Halilintar terduduk di lantai, menekuk lututnya kedepan dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tekukan kakinya. Meski Halilintar tak menunjukan wajahnya, Gempa paham, kakaknya menangis, bahunya bergetar.

"Aku tak pernah baik-baik saja, rasanya terlalu sakit. Aku selalu mencarinya, berharap menemukan apa yang hilang dariku," kata Halilintar. Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar putus asa. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kaos dibagian dadanya dengan erat. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi, sudah cukup 10 tahun aku seperti orang gila, aku ingin hidup utuh, selama Taufan tetap bernapas aku akan tetap utuh, aku ingin utuh lagi, Gempa."

Gempa hanya terpaku, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kakaknya serapuh ini. Dengan kaku Gempa mencoba memeluk sang kakak tertuanya. Tubuhnya yang biasanya besar kini nampak kecil di dekapan Gempa. Ia tahu, ia mengerti, mereka satu jiwa, satu kehidupan. Selama Taufan tetap bernapas, maka mereka juga akan tetap bernapas.

"Ya, aku mengerti, kak."

" _Aku tak akan tersesat atau mati sebelum kalian! Janji deh!"_

Halilintar dan Gempa tak butuh lagi sebuah kado di hari ulang tahun mereka, tak butuh lagi ucapan selamat dari orang-orang terdekat, tak butuh lagi sebuah pesta besar. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya Taufan. Selama Taufan tetap bernapas, selama itu pula mereka tetap hidup. Setelah ulang tahun mereka yang ke 17 ini, semua telah berubah, ah tidak, semua akan kembali pada yang seharusnya. Seharusnya, dimana mereka adalah kembar tiga identik. Halilintar yang dingin dan menyeramkan, Gempa yang baik hati dan lembut, juga Taufan yang ceria dan menyenangkan, ya bertiga.

Gempa dan Halilintar tak akan pernah berhenti berharap. Mereka akan menunjukan pada semuanya bahwa Taufan pantas diperjuangkan, hingga nanti Taufan membuka matanya. Karena dia telah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Gempa dan Halilintar, ya karena Taufan sudah berjanji. Dan mereka akan berjuang sekuat apapun untuk tetap membuat Taufan tetap disisi mereka meski semua orang menentangnya, karena Taufan adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah mereka dapatkan dan akan terius menjadi yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Gempa, kau dapat hadiah apa tahun ini?"

"Aku dapat hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapat."

"Lalu kau dan Halilintar mau hadiah apa dari kami?"

"Tidak ada, semua ini sudah cukup membuat kami hidup, ya kan kak?"

"Hn."

...END..

XXXXX

Euthanasia adalah pengakhiran hidup seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan sangat sakit untuk membebaskannya dari penderitaan atau lebih familiar disebut suntik mati.

Sebenarnya suntik mati sendiri masih kontroversi ya, dan cuma dibeberapa negara saja yang melegalkannya seperti Amerika, Belanda, dan Swiss. Ya, anggap aja fic ini diambil setting di negara yang melegalkan suntik mati ya/disepak/ Untuk prosedur Euthanasia nya Taufan, saya pake gabungan Euthanasia pasif dan non sukarela yang dilakukan jika pasien koma dan dilakukan dengan cara membiarkan pasien meninggal dan menghentikan penanganan medisnya. Saya juga tidak menggolongkan HaliTauGem ke agama apa karena sudah jelas, Euthanasia pasti haram di semua agama.

Pundungan Author:

Aduhaiiii... help meee... entah kenapa fic mampir begitu saja. Sebelum ada event ini, saya sebenarnya udah buat, tapi Rate M karena agak gore berdarah-darah, yaudin, saya ganti dengan fic yang fluffy , eh pas malem sebelum tanggal 13 si insomnia kambuh dan saya langsung kerasukan ide ini karena baca skripsinya abang saya. Dan ini saya tulis dalam waktu semalem, huahahaha... berasa roro jonggrang, wkwkwkwk... Maafkan jika saya selalu membuat Taufan jadi korban. Saya sayang Taufan kok, dan seneng aja kalau ada yang menyayangi Taufan.

Nanggung ceritanya? Iya, penyakit saya ini, saya ga tau gimana mau mengakhiri cerita sebuah fic, hehehe... Jadi sampai disitu aja, lagipula waktunya amat sangat mepet, jadi saya end disitu. Ini pun benar-benar tak terencana, ngalir aja gitu. Well, saya ga kembali membaca tulisan saya ini, saya udah capek, jadi maapkeun untuk kesalahan-kesalahan fatal fic ini. Jadi untuk endingnya silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri/disepak

Ps: Tolong jangan minta sequel T.T

At last,

Happy Birthday for our hero^^

Orang barat sana punya Captain America, orang negeri sakura punya ninja-ninja, tapi kami cuma punya kamu saja. Seorang anak yang bahkan mungkin belum bisa mengerjakan algoritma namun harus menanggung beban segini banyaknya, menjaga bumi dan Galaxy. Belum lagi menanggung khayalan author-author pembuat fic yang kadang menistakanmu, menyiksamu, dan hal aneh lainya. Selalu jaya Boboiboy, jadilah superhero yang apa adanya untuk kami, jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Happy Birthday Our Hero^^ TERBAIK!


End file.
